Spyro Short Stories
by wysha.thorne
Summary: Some sentences that might make people think but no, I'm not saying things in that manner at all.
1. Hunter's Date

1) Hunter's Date.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" Spyro asked Hunter.  
"I don't know." Hunter replied.

You see, Hunter fancied the pants off of Elora, but had never been able to say so due to being worried that she would reject his advances.

"Seriously, man, you should ask her to go on a date with you." Spyro then said.  
"But I'm worried that she won't accept my offer." Hunter replied.  
"Not unless it's a romantic date at Evening Lake Home." Spyro replied. "You both love that place, and you, look at you? You fancy the pants off of her, and if you don't ask her out, I'll have to do it for you because you are NOT getting out of it."

Hunter was still worried about asking Elora to go out with him, but after some minute thinking, he had a solution.

"Why don't I ask her tonight?" Hunter asked Spyro, wanting to know his reaction.  
"You could do." Spyro replied. "I'll go with you, and see that you do it properly because you and her seriously need to be an item."  
"Do you think she'll accept my offer?" Hunter then asked.  
"She'll have to accept." Spyro replied. "For I am not going to die happy unless you two are dating. As for the rest, only fate would tell."  
"WHAT?" Hunter replied.  
"Admit it, Hunter." Spyro looked at Hunter with that cheeky-but-correct look.  
"Oh alright." Hunter replied.

With that, the deal was set. That night, they set out to Stone Hill, where Elora was watching over the Rams. It was her new hobby since Malefor had gone, and she wasn't expecting anything out of the usual.

"Hm hm hm." Hunter cleared his throat.  
"Who is that?" Elora asked, confused.  
"It's me." Hunter replied.  
"Actually, us." Spyro chipped in.  
"What are you doing here?" Elora was surprised. "I thought you'd died."  
"Well, old Hunter here has something he wants to ask you." Spyro replied.  
"Go on then." Elora pressed Hunter.  
"Well, you know..." Hunter got tongue-tied.  
"Say what you want to say." Elora pressed Hunter further. "I've not got all day."  
"I knew what words I wanted to use, but lost them." Hunter replied.  
"Aye aye aye." Spyro sighed.  
"Is Hunter trying to tell me something?" Elora was confused.  
"I got it." Hunter yelled happily.  
"What?" Elora asked, wanting to know.  
"You know Evening Lake Home..." Hunter started.  
"Yeah." Elora was anxious to know what Hunter wanted to say.  
"Well, I was wondering..." Hunter then added.  
"Yeah." Elora replied.  
"If you would accept my offer of a date." Hunter finished.  
"Oh Hunter, I'd love to." Elora replied. "You know, I was thinking about asking you the same."

So, the deal had finally been made. 5 months later...

"I am so glad that you were able to help me get a date with Elora, Spyro." Hunter said to Spyro, as happy as could be.  
"It's an honour." Spyro replied.  
"But one thing bothers me." Hunter then said.  
"What would that be?" Spyro wanted to know, but could tell it was something relationship-wise.  
"When would be the right time to..." Hunter didn't need to say the rest.  
"Haven't you done it already?" Spyro asked, surprised.

The End.


	2. What A Stupid Thing To Do

2) What A Stupid Thing To Do.

Moneybags was at the Shop this one night and was looking for something that he could use to help him get to sleep. There were no dragons out, but there was a breeze in the air that meant that dragonflies were about to be hatched. Sure enough, the shopkeeper was one of them, and no need to ask who though he'd been given an actual voice...

"Do you know the name of the potion that you are wanting?" Sparx asked Moneybags, who was busy looking at the bottles.  
"I don't." Moneybags replied. "All I know is that I need one to help me get to sleep at night. It's really annoying, and I feel like I haven't slept in weeks."  
"You look like you haven't." Sparx replied.

Just then, Moneybags picked up a potion. He was clearly sighted, but the potions did not have names or side effects on. He was also not very well versed in the use of potions, so he had no idea what was what or what said potion did. Just then, a familiar-looking purple dragon by the name of Spyro came in. Turned out, he owned the shop.

"What are you doing here?" Moneybags asked Spyro, surprised.  
"I work here." Spyro replied. "You wanna know how I got everything?"  
"Not those gems again." Moneybags couldn't say anything else.  
"All the gems that you took from me and Sparx over the years that I reclaimed in Midnight Mountain Home and the Super Bonus Round." Spyro replied. "They all went into making this place, and gems that I had left over went into other projects. Don't worry, though, as I'm not mad at you."  
"I am just in here to find something that will help me sleep." Moneybags took a look at another bottle. "But nothing has names on."  
"If you're not so nutbrained, you'd be able to figure out that you don't need to know what the potion is called for instincts to tell you what it is and what its uses are." Spyro replied.

Just then, Moneybags saw a bottle that looked rather... erm... interesting. He went over to the shelf that it was on, picked it up, and looked at it. The bottle was round, with a Dragon's head for a cork. It certainly wasn't like the others, but Moneybags had no idea why, as he was unable to tell what potions did what etc etc.

"Tell me, Spyro, why does this look different?" Moneybags asked Spyro.  
"It was made by Sparx and the cork was sculpted on me." Spyro replied.  
"I had no idea that you were so talented." Moneybags was surprised.  
"Well, Spyro and I are both Artisans." Sparx replied. "We both make things, and we made all of the potions here in this shop."

Just then, Moneybags grew even sleepier. He opened the potion bottle, and drank the entire thing, hoping that it would help him actually drift off. Just then, he felt a funny feeling, and seconds later, he was running out of the shop as if he had running shoes on.

"We should start putting labels on potions so that customers can see what the effects are." Spyro said to Sparx, embarrassed.  
"They already do." Spyro replied. "Zoe's putting them on right now."

Just then, Moneybags ran into the shop. The potion wore off, and sanity was restored.

"I swear I had a load of energy just then." Moneybags exclaimed, surprised.  
"You did." Sparx replied. "We watched."  
"And I had to fix the mistakes." Zoe was not happy.  
"Well we didn't know that you had to put labels on them, Zoe, because a certain someone didn't tell us." Spyro replied, not happy.  
"I was in a rush." Zoe replied. "What a stupid thing to do."

Just then, Moneybags turned his back, and left. Once he was gone, giggles erupted all around.

"If there was anything more stupid it was letting him come in." Spyro giggled.  
"He thought we were actually shopkeepers." Sparx replied.  
"Aye aye aye." Zoe sighed.

The End. 


	3. Zoe's Fairy Dilemma

3) Zoe's Fairy Dilemma.

Zoe and Elora were spending the day together in Avalar. They had not done so before, but Zoe seemed not too happy, and it was becoming obvious.

"What is the problem, Zoe?" Elora asked, wanting to know.  
"I'm glad that I have you here to share it with." Zoe replied.  
"What is it?" Elora asked.

You see, for the past few weeks, a male fairy had been trying to ask Zoe to go out with him, but she was adamant that she didn't want to do those things, but he would not leave her alone.

"I just don't know what to do." Zoe sat on Elora's shoulder.  
"Well, next time you see him, tell him gently that you don't want to be rushed into doing something you don't want to do." Elora replied.  
"I've already done that, but he's not leaving me alone." Zoe replied. "He thinks that we should be together."  
"The only option is to come out of the clouds and move to Fairy Woods." Elora replied. "They live peaceful lives away from all of that, and you could fit in."  
"There's something else." Zoe replied.

All was not how it seemed to be, as there was a reason why Zoe was not wanting to head into the dating scene as of yet.

"What is that, Zoe?" Elora asked, wanting to know.  
"Why I don't want to date him." Zoe replied.  
"Tell me, then." Elora was all ears.  
"It's not that I don't fancy him, as I do, but I am not ready to do any of that yet." Zoe replied.

That little bit of news took Elora by surprise. Just then, an old foe, Bianca, appeared, but somewhat sympathetic, as she had heard everything.

"I was listening in on what you were saying." Bianca said to Zoe.  
"I was just talking to Elora about someone who wants to date me." Zoe replied.  
"I told him that you are not ready for dating." Bianca replied. "He understands now, so he'll be waiting for you when you do feel ready to date... or else I thought."  
"What?" Elora was surprised.  
"The only boys you need in your life, Zoe, are Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter." Bianca said to Zoe.  
"I... what?" Zoe was surprised.  
"Any boy aside from them who try to get to you will have us all to deal with because you are the baby of the group." Bianca replied. "With us around, you will stay safe, because boys who you don't know can be nutbrained."

Zoe was not used to being looked after, and it only added to the dilemma.

"But what if that boy comes to look for me?" Zoe asked Bianca, worried.  
"I assure you, he won't." Bianca replied.

Trying to convince a fairy that she would be okay was pretty tough. A few weeks later, Zoe made the move to Fairy Woods. She was really happy, and so were everyone else, and more so one faun...

"You really don't need to be loving anyone to be happy." Elora said to Zoe.  
"I figured that out." Zoe replied. "Besides, he wasn't right, and besides, I have all I need in you guys. I do, however, have other small dilemmas."  
"What would they be?" Elora wanted to know.  
"Typical things for a female." Zoe replied. "Especially females like me who are miniture humans with wings."  
"I don't need to ask what, in that case." Elora started to giggle. "But if you need anything, just let me know."

The End. 


	4. Long Story Cut Short

4) Long Story Cut Short.

"I don't know how many times I have had to say this but Spyro is just not wanting to talk to anyone." Sparx said to Hunter.  
"Something must have gotten into him." Hunter replied.  
"Obviously." Sparx replied. "I mean, we were out, on an adventure, and then he started getting bitchy."

Spyro overheard that, and was not too pleased. He walked up to Hunter and Sparx, and frowned for them both to see.

"We didn't say anything to annoy you, Spyro, I hope." Hunter was worried that that had happened.  
"Who says I'm annoyed at you?" Spyro asked. "Cause I'm not."  
"You look it." Hunter replied. "I mean, you're frowning."  
"That's because I was up all night last night doing a spot of planning and then Sparx and me went on an adventure and a Rhynoc hit me in the head." Spyro replied. "So I'm the way I am because I have a headache and tonight we've got another adventure."

The idea of another adventure so soon after the last one surprised Sparx to the extreme, but there was more to it than that.

"So, what is this adventure featuring?" Sparx asked Spyro, wanting to know absolutely everything.  
"Having to collect dragon eggs, dragonflies, talismans, and orbs." Spyro replied. "Oh, and gems too."  
"WHAT?" Sparx was surprised.  
"I wasn't planning an adventure to begin with but then the Rhynocs took everything after giving me an awful headache and we have to win everything back." Spyro replied, before something magical happened. "Hey, my headache is now gone. Well thank the dragon king for that."

The rest of the day was spent planning the adventure. Elora and Zoe were needed again, and so they built quite a strong team. Just then, an old friend, Blink, popped by.

"I'm also in on this adventure, guys." Blink announced.  
"Where have you been?" Spyro asked, surprised.  
"Long story cut short." Blink replied. "I was helping my uncle, the Professor."  
"What's he been doing as of late?" Hunter asked, wanting to know.  
"Scientific experiments." Blink replied.

And then it was adventure time. The adventure was complete with fodder, gem chests, clam baskets, you name it. Afterwards, there was a huge celebration.

"Well at least we have managed to save the world yet again." Spyro announced to all.  
"Could not have happened without you, Spyro." Hunter replied.  
"Though it could be a matter of time before we have to be called upon again." Blink hinted. "My uncle has a few experiments that seem to have gone wrong, and so he might end up needing your help to fix everything."

Just then, the Professor ran up to them. He was accompanied by Bianca, who was now working for him after leaving the sorceress, and neither of them were too happy.

"Why don't you join in our celebrations, guys?" Elora asked them.  
"We have no time for celebrating." The Professor replied.  
"Everyone has time for celebrating." Hunter chipped in. "Come on guys, sit down and have a laugh with us."  
"Someone's wrong at the lab." Bianca replied.  
"Tiny wrong or big wrong?" Sparx asked, wanting to know.  
"Big." The Professor replied.  
"Then I'm guessing you'll be needing our help." Spyro was all ears.  
"Why don't we just have the long story cut short and you help save my lab from a bunch of giant robots?" The Professor was ultra-worried.  
"Oh my..." Spyro fainted.

The End. 


	5. Unexpected Expected Surprise

5) Unexpected Expected Surprise.

"La de da da dah de dah de dum dum dum de da." Spyro was having one of those happy days. "How I feel happy to be alive."  
"Are you sure you've been eating the right things?" Sparx was confused.  
"I'm just having a happy day." Spyro replied.  
"Didn't know you had days like this." Sparx was still confused. "Normally, you're frantically trying to find gems, collect whatever, killing small critters for me, and sending me into stupid places. Oh, and killing bosses too."  
"That's all in a day's work for us, Sparx mah man." Spyro was getting even more confusing.

To tell you the truth, Spyro had a reason to be happy that day. Unknown to Sparx, it was the day that new dragons would hatch. However, he'd soon find out, because he was not going to go without finding out what was making Spyro so happy.

"I don't know about you but you seem to be hiding something." Sparx said to Spyro.  
"It's just that today is the day that dragons hatch." It was then that Spyro realised. "It's my life day."  
"So THAT is why you seem to be so happy today, then." Sparx didn't yet know the full reason.  
"One of the reasons, yes, but not the main reason." Spyro replied. "Because something that you would never expect to see happen will happen today."

Unknown to Sparx, Spyro had gone to Sheila the Kangaroo during the night, and Sheila was harbouring a very special kind of egg. As they walked to where Sheila and the egg were, Spyro and Sparx were confronted by a rather clumsy looking Elora.

"What have you got on your head?" Sparx asked Elora, confused.  
"A few baby dragons hatched this morning and because I was watching them they somehow seem to think that I'm their mother." Elora replied. "But don't worry, as their actual mothers should be arriving soon."  
"Looks like one is pretty comfortable on top of your head." Spyro was adorably surprised.  
"He just climbed up and has not left that spot all morning." Elora replied. "You going somewhere?"  
"To see Sheila the Kangaroo and this egg that she has got." Spyro and Sparx both replied in unison.  
"That'll mean more adorable dragons." Elora was happy.

After that, Spyro and Sparx set off. An hour later, they arrived at the place where Sheila was. The baby dragons were now with their mothers, but for some reason, the egg that Sheila was harbouring wasn't picked up.

"All of the dragons will have hatched by now." Sheila was worried.  
"This one doesn't look like a full dragon egg." Spyro replied.  
"But it is." Sheila replied.  
"It's white." Sparx exclaimed.  
"Well I did say that something unexpected would happen." Spyro chipped in.

Just then, the egg started to move. It moved quickly, and then audible sounds could be heard coming from it. It meant that what was about to happen was literally moments away.

"Come on now, little one." Spyro coached. "You can do it."  
"A little more." Sparx chipped in excitedly.

Then the egg hatched, and out came a beautiful white dragon that had golden spikes. It was a female, and she looked around, before running over to Spyro.

"What the..." Spyro was surprised.  
"Well, you did say to expect the unexpected." Sparx replied.  
"I expected to see a dragon hatch though I did not expect to have a dragon thinking that I'm her mother." Spyro replied, making Sheila said. "What?"  
"She doesn't have a mother." Sheila replied.  
"Of course she does." Spyro was too surprised to say anything other than that.  
"She was orphaned because her mother died." Sheila replied.  
"Well then we'll take her." Sparx chipped in.  
"Thanks, Sparx." Spyro was both happy and confused at the same time.

The End.


End file.
